Selena ¡VIVE!
| format = Tribute concert | runtime = 190 minutes. (including commercials) | Language = Spanish | creator = Abraham Quintanilla, Jr. | starring = Thalía Gloria Estefan Pepe Aguilar Ana Bárbara Banda el Recodo Aleks Syntek La India Jay Perez Paulina Rubio Alejandra Guzmán Olga Tañón Fey Pablo Montero Lucero Ana Gabriel Montez de Durango Bobby Pulido Kumbia Kings Los Dinos Pete Astudillo | country = United States | Host(s) = Don Francisco | filmed = Houston, | network = Univision | first_aired = April 7, 2005, March 31, 2006 (Encore), February 28, 2010 (Encore) | website = http://www.univision.com/content/channel.jhtml?chid=10383&schid=10819 }} Selena ¡VIVE! was a benefit concert which was held on the 10th anniversary of the murder by firearm of Selena, "The Queen of Tejano Music". The concert was held on April 7, 2005 at the Reliant Stadium in Houston, Texas with over 50,000 attendees. The special was produced and filmed by the Spanish language network, Univision, and is the "most watched Spanish-language special" in U.S. history. Background Concert synopsis One hour prior to the opening of the concert, popular Spanish-language singers began to arrive at the Reliant Stadium with their own limos. Selena's family were the last to arrive and were immediately introduced to Selena fans around the world, who were all gathered outside of the stadium before entering at 8 p.m (CMT). The special kicked off with an opening heartfelt introduction by Selena's motion picture portrayer, Jennifer Lopez, followed by Selena's original greeting to the fans of her last concert at the Houston Astrodome in February 1995. The musical tribute then kicked into high gear with superstar Thalía's opening interpretation of one of Selena's signature songs, "Amor Prohibido." Thalía was followed by a cavalcade of many of Latin music's biggest stars, all performing an amazing collection of Selena's biggest hits. The immensely popular group Banda el Recodo gave a rhythmic rendition of "Techno Cumbia." Then Puerto Rican salsa star India performed "No Debes Jugar." After a short video recounting Selena's discovery, a cacophony of car horns was heard at the start of the next number as Mexican recording artist Ana Bárbara performed "La Carcacha" along with a full complement of dancers. The poignant duet "Buenos Amigos" was then performed by newcomer Mariana Seoane and popular heartthrob Pablo Montero, and grupero music star Alicia Villarreal wrapped up the segment with "Si Una Vez". Following another video recalling Selena's international success, popular Mexican singer Ana Gabriel dedicated her performance of one of Selena's favorite classics "Tú, Sólo Tú" to her memory. She then introduced Pepe Aguilar, who likewise dedicated his rendition of "No Me Queda Más." Then, after a video depicting Selena's origins in Texas, the audience was treated to an electrifying production of "Fotos Y Recuerdos" by Paulina Rubio. The next video segment retold the story of Selena's "second family" and back-up band, Los Dinos, and was narrated by one of its former members, Pete Astudillo. Astudillo then performed the song he wrote after her passing, "Cómo Te Extraño." After a video covering Selena's life as a role model for women, Puerto Rico's Olga Tañón treated viewers to her dance-filled interpretation of the hit "La Llamada." The next video segment was dedicated to "love" and was followed by a dramatic entrance of international superstar Gloria Estefan in a special, heartfelt performance of Selena's English language hit "I Could Fall In Love." In one of the most touching performances of the evening, Selena's brother A.B. Quintanilla and his group, Kumbia Kings, performed a duet with his sister in a specially remixed version of her hit "Baila Esta Cumbia". Later, Mexico's eclectic pop-rocker Alejandra Guzmán brought the audience to their feet with her performance of perhaps Selena's most infectious hit, "Bidi Bidi Bom Bom". This was followed by a Tex-Mex medley by Bobby Pulido and Jay Pérez. The late Colombian singer/songwriter Soraya began singing the crossover hit "Dreaming of You" and was joined on stage by the vocal group Barrio Boyzz, reunited for the first time since disbanding to pay homage to Selena, whom they had the privilege of recording with while she was alive. Mexican singer Graciela Beltrán then treated the crowd to a lively production number of "El Chico Del Apartamento 512." A video of Selena's legacy was then followed by Aleks Syntek and Fey performing "Dondequiera Que Estés." Then, the "Duranguense" band, Montéz de Durango, broke into a spirited and fireworks-highlighted arrangement of "Ven Conmigo." The entire stadium audience got a chance to participate in the grand finale. A video of the star of the evening, Selena, performing "Como La Flor" played on the giant video screens accompanied by Los Dinos, playing together again for the first time since her passing. Then, as thousands of fans waved white roses, all the performers returned to the stage to sing the chorus along with a 55-member children's choir from Stevenson Elementary. Achievements Selena ¡VIVE! also went on to achieve a record breaking 35.9 household rating to become the highest rated and most viewed Spanish-language TV special ever in the history of American television. The special was also the number one program regardless of language among adults 18-34 in Los Angeles, Chicago, and San Francisco while tying for first place in New York, beating that night's episode of Fox's American Idol, which has historically received high viewer ship due to its popularity. Setlist # Amor Prohibido - Thalía # Techno Cumbia - Banda El Recodo # No Debes Jugar - India # La Carcacha - Ana Bárbara # Buenos Amigos - Mariana Seoane & Pablo Montero # Si Una Vez - Alicia Villarreal # Tú, Sólo Tú - Ana Gabriel # No Me Queda Mas - Pepe Aguilar # Fotos Y Recuerdos - Paulina Rubio # Cómo Te Extraño - Pete Astudillo # La Llamada - Olga Tañón # I Could Fall In Love - Gloria Estefan # Baila Esta Cumbia - A.B. Quintanilla & Kumbia Kings with Selena # Bidi Bidi Bom Bom - Alejandra Guzmán # Ya Ves - Bobby Pulido & Jay Pérez # Dreaming of You - Soraya & Barrio Boyzz # El Chico Del Apartmento 512 - Graciela Beltrán # Dondequiera Que Estés - Aleks Syntek and Fey # Ven Conmigo - Montéz de Durango # Como La Flor - Selena Y Los Dinos, Cast & 55-member children's choir Album The tribute concert was followed up with the release of the album of the performance, released on May 10, 2005. Though it did not include many of the songs performed, it does include many of the highlights. Track listing # "Tú Sólo Tú" - Ana Gabriel # "Amor Prohibido" - Thalía # "El Chico Del Apartamento 512" - Graciela Beltrán # "I Could Fall in Love" - Gloria Estefan # "La Carcacha" - Selena # "Cómo Te Extraño" - Pete Astudillo # "Dondequiera Que Estés" - Aleks Syntek/Fey # "Si Una Vez" - Alicia Villareal # "Bidi Bidi Bom Bom" - Alejandra Guzmán # "No Debes Jugar" - India # "Dreaming of You" - Soraya/The Barrio Boyzz # "Como La Flor" - Selena External links * Category:Selena Category:Tribute albums Category:Musical television specials Category:Music of Houston, Texas Category:2005 live albums es:Selena ¡VIVE! simple:Selena ¡VIVE!